The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to electrical connectors having a plurality of contacts to which conductors are connected by pushing.
Japanese U.M. Patent Kokai No. 58-52772 discloses an electrical connector of he aforementioned type. in this connector, the contacts having a piercing portion to which a conductor is to be pushed for connection are fixedly mounted in an insulating housing in such a manner that they can no longer be removed. In this connection, all of the conductors are pushed into the piercing portions for connection at once. However, this connector has the following drawbacks:
(1) Since all the contacts are fixedly mounted in the connector body before connection to conductors, it is impossible to replace any contact after the connection. Consequently, when a contact is damaged, the entire connector with the conductors connected must be discarded. PA1 (2) Since all the contacts have been mouned in the connector body, the individual contacts must be identical in specifications. As a result, the conductors to be connected to the contacts are limited to the same type and cannot be different in thickness, etc. PA1 (3) Since a great number of conductors are pushed into the contacts mounted in the housing for connection all at once, the pushing force is so large that a large, expensive machine is required. As a result, not all of the connector users can have it conveniently. PA1 (4) Unlike the ordinary piercing-type connector, the connector user cannot freely select the type of conductors according to the desired circuit but only can ask a harness maker for making such connection.